happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Anime
About This is the anime version of Happy Tree Friends. You can add any info regarding this spinoff. Your characters are also welcome to participate. Info Human Adaptation Even though this is a fan section there have been several ties between the original series and this anime adaptation, most characters retain their original personalities as they do in the original series. However, there have been a lot of relationship conflicts because of the anime adaptation. While there are still hundreds to thousands of people who support the Flippy/Flaky relationship, there have been conflicts of this relation because of the drawing style. As some anime adaptations of Flaky portrays her as a little girl roughly between 9-14, while others portray her between 18-23, but she still cares for Flippy. Also, throughout several anime adaptations, a great deal of characters are portrayed as little kids because of their behavior in the series, such as Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles, Lammy, Toothy and Mime, while a great deal of others are portrayed as adults. Another relationship contradiction because of anime adaptation is the appearance of a Petunia/Flippy relationship. As some people believe, the anime version of Petunia is a equal to Flippy in age and deadliness. But, most human anime adaptations of Happy Tree Friends mostly focus on relationships instead of killing. However, multiple killings still appear in several anime adaptation pictures. The two most focused relationships in the anime adaptation are Flippy/Flaky and Cuddles/Giggles. Furry/Anthromorph-Human Adaptation There are also signs of an anime adaptation of the Happy Tree Friends series, however they maintain their animal forms and bodies. However, like the human anime adaptation, this anime version promotes more relationships among/between the Happy Tree Friends characters. Unlike the human adaptation, this version continues the excessive display of deaths, killings, murders and violence. However, this version is much more graphic with its display of the deaths to the point of any organ display borderlines, with actual organs instead of cartoon organs. Also, unlike the human adaptation, this version also promotes personal battles between Happy Tree Friends characters. The most popular battle is Flippy/Fliqpy vs Splendid. This anime version also promotes Splendid vs Splendont and Flippy/Fliqpy and Splendid vs Splendont. This anime version, like the human adaptation, supports but has a conflict over the Flippy/Flaky relationships, as this one also has disputes on Flaky's age. Also, this version has escalated Fliqpy's killing method from simple, quick killing to being partial torture and games fueled by his sick sense of humor. However, Fliqpy has now gained a sense of care for Flaky as he has to not kill her, protect her, and to not leave her side. This version also promotes more interest in Mole who has recently increased his spy activites as of late. One noted anime adaptation of the Happy Tree Friends series is the anime doujin HTH: Happy Tree High, drawn by Chama. Characters Note: All characters can participate if you want. Season 1 djvdf.jpg|Lucly js.jpg|Erik asiu.jpg|Narnia cf,j.jpg|Lois Happy_Tree_Friends_full_1356227.jpg|Happy Tree Friends: Ants Happy_Tree_Friends_full_1480998.jpg|Happy Tree Friends canon characters (anime style 1) Happy_Tree_Friends_full_1488605.jpg|Happy Tree Friends canon characters (anime style 2) Happy_Tree_Friends_full_1414157.jpg|Flippy and Flaky (anime style 1) Splendont_full_1509038.jpg|Splendont (anime style 1) Chama Style douteidanshi_11837040_p13.jpg|How do you want to die? douteidanshi_12984401_p3.jpg|The mighty Splendid. douteidanshi_16103422_p4.jpg|Let's see here... douteidanshi_13409451_p5.jpg|Disco Bear talks with Pop. douteidanshi_12817104_p1.jpg|W.A.R. team. douteidanshi_13409451_p12.jpg|W.A.R. preparations. douteidanshi_16103422_p0.jpg|Lawn care. Human Anime Horror Special: Monster Night Petunia_(HTF)_full_1318727.jpg|Petunia the Witch Lammy_full_1341921.jpg|Lammy the Butcher Flaky_full_1341638.jpg|Kitty Flaky Giggles_(HTF)_full_1341630.jpg|Giggles the Wraith Category:Spinoffs